


［玹俊／诺俊］EASILY 中

by Gfetters23



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfetters23/pseuds/Gfetters23





	［玹俊／诺俊］EASILY 中

EASILY 中

黄仁珺搬进郑在玹家住了。

名义上有自己的房间，正好安排在李帝努房间旁边，但其实都是去郑在玹卧室里睡的。

李帝努和黄仁珺成了某种尴尬的关系，偶尔一起上学还被同学们抓出来当恋爱实锤传上一传。黄仁珺板着张脸当作没听见，但心里还是对李帝努有些过意不去。她也不知道自己为什么有种想要讨好李帝努的心理，可能那个被抓现形的夜晚对她的影响格外深刻吧。

“今天中午一起吃饭吗？”两个人虽然不是同一个学院，但是都有早课要赶，便一起出门。黄仁珺今天穿了条格子的短裙，细长又笔直的腿过分暴露出来，眯着眼笑意满满地问李帝努要不要和他一起共进午餐，但李帝努却觉得面前的黄仁珺会更好吃一点。如果她这副模样对他爸讲话的话，八成会直接被丢到床上吧。

“不了。”李帝努眼神从黄仁珺身上移走，还是副冷冷的样子。

要说黄仁珺也算是靠脸顺风顺水长大的那种，可是到了李帝努这里却只能频频碰壁。两座高塔，李帝努还是更高一筹。

黄仁珺没再勉强，快步先走了。

风带动了她的裙摆，李帝努眼睛又落到黄仁俊那双腿上。黄仁珺每晚都会跪坐在郑在玹身上求欢，就算郑在玹的卧室距离自己有一点距离也还是能听到隐约的呻吟，李帝努暗自骂了句脏话。

黄仁珺即使和郑在玹相爱又做爱多少回了，李帝努偶尔的春梦主角也仍然是她，一副高洁的模样，像极了神圣的精灵。

李帝努有些像避瘟神一样地逃避黄仁珺，只是回到家里的时候，卧室又离得那么近，偶尔还是要见到。

周五的晚上，李帝努扣着耳机打游戏到了二半夜，肚子有点饿了，自己摸出来觅食。黄仁珺正好穿着件黑色的吊带睡裙坐在餐厅摆弄些什么，看到李帝努过来，还特别有眼力见地倒了杯水给他。

李帝努盯着黄仁珺的锁骨，突出又性感的模样让李帝努更渴了些，接过黄仁珺递过来的水杯咕咚咕咚喝了下去。

“你最好别再穿成这样子让我见到。”李帝努水杯放到黄仁珺手边，身子也有意无意地贴近了些，像是快要包住小小的身板，语气充满危险。

黄仁珺盯着李帝努的背影，就算是穿着家居服也盖不住的好比例，肩膀宽宽的。刚才环着自己时甚至还能感受到他硬硬的手臂，黄仁珺看着李帝努上了二楼，又将水倒满了刚才李帝努喝过的水杯。

她也有点口渴。

郑在玹出差了三天，没有特意告诉黄仁珺自己什么时候回家，打开家门的时候，还穿着因为匆忙赶回来没有换下来的笔直西装。在玄关想要换鞋的时候，有女孩子清爽的笑声。

刻意没有发出太大的声响，坐在沙发上和旁边李帝努笑的正开心的黄仁珺自然没有发觉郑在玹回了家，脸色还阴沉沉，正不悦地看着自己。

李帝努倒是发觉了的，眼神轻轻飘过去，又装作没看到的样子，眼睛眯成了条缝，对黄仁珺笑着。

黄仁珺不知道讲到了什么开心的事情，甚至要把手臂伸起来比划。

什么高岭之花呢，私下里也不过是个屁大小孩。

郑在玹手突然握住了黄仁珺的手臂，黄仁珺吓到叫了出来。黄仁珺的手臂细细的，再用力就可以捏碎的程度。黄仁珺转头看到是郑在玹，表情并不是郑在玹心中想象的惊喜与喜欢，眼睛睁大，甚至带着些恐惧，仿佛在说，你弄疼我了。

“你回房去。”郑在玹没看李帝努一眼，但李帝努知道这话也只可能是对他说的。

黄仁珺回头看了下李帝努竟然就真的起身走了，心里也不知道为何有点不是滋味，到底是在怪他就这样抛下自己一个人面对发怒的郑在玹还是，被要求离开自己的时候动作那么决然。

手臂好像被握得更紧了。

郑在玹另一只手松了松领带，身子渐渐贴过来。

“你在家，不乖。”

黄仁珺刚想辩白几句，嘴唇就被牢牢封住，目光里李帝努上楼梯的背影随着自己唔的声音顿了下，她索性把眼睛闭上。

口腔里入侵的舌头是不讲章法的霸道，黄仁珺没被这样粗暴地吻过，快要忍不住呛到咳出来。

郑在玹松开捏住她手臂的手，从睡裙探进去摸她的胸，黄仁珺痛地快哭了。

“你为什么不穿内衣？”郑在玹的嘴唇还贴着自己，鼻尖顶着黄仁珺的鼻骨都有种进攻的痛感。

“这不是在家……唔”黄仁珺当然没有什么别的想法，更何况她的裙子料子不算薄，不会透出来什么。

黄仁珺被郑在玹抱了起来，往楼上的卧室走，黄仁珺其实被郑在玹的手骨隔得有些疼了，但是抬眼又看到郑在玹紧紧抿着的嘴巴，没一处在宣告他今天的心情是可以温柔对人的样子。她不安地扭动了下身体，没敢吐一个字。

被丢到自己房间里的时候，黄仁珺还是有点惊讶的。他们一般都会在郑在玹房间里的大床上做爱，自己的这张床显得并没有那么舒服，尤其是郑在玹整个身子压下来的时候，黄仁珺觉得后背有些痛。她没有被这么生气的郑在玹对待过，现在心跳得很快，除了对郑在玹不在的日子里身体想念的部分还生出一些害怕来。

黄仁珺的裙子很容易就被剥落，光滑的皮肤接触到再上等的衣料也会敏感的发红。没有以往温柔的吻或是抚摸的前夕，郑在玹的手指直接插进了黄仁珺还没有准备好的小穴，干涩的感觉真的让黄仁珺眼眶发红。

“怎么了。今天仁珺不是很配合呢。”郑在玹居高临下的表情真的让没有酒精麻痹的黄仁珺感到有些陌生，泪水也流了出，嘴却硬着闭着一句话不肯说。

触感慢慢变的鲜活，黄仁珺感觉到单凭手指的动作自己也抑制不住生理上的反应，对着郑在玹完全没有动情的表情流出水来。

“这么快吗？”郑在玹将手指抽出来的时候上面已经沾染了银丝，也不顾及湿了的手指会不会弄脏白衬衫，解开了两颗纽扣。

黄仁珺感受到郑在玹的下身已经坚硬着顶着她了，身下的空虚又让她不自觉地想动。蹭着蹭着，郑在玹终于用手把她的腿按住。

“想要吗？”

黄仁珺的气息柔柔地，表情上早就失去了冷冰冰的样子，快要融化成一滩水。

没说话，但是黄仁珺小小的手已经摸索着去解郑在玹的腰带。

知道郑在玹的尺寸不小，但是几天没有做，黄仁珺还是有点难以接受。

“仁珺有想我吗？”郑在玹用火热的阴茎顶着已经泛滥了的黄仁珺，想听两句好听的。

“嗯……”黄仁珺软软糯糯的声音还有在床上才可以听得见。

郑在玹顶进去的时候，舒服地被包围的感觉让他的气也没来由的消了些。想着隔壁房间还躺着个狼崽子，顶得有些用力了。

黄仁珺刚刚被进入，还适应不了这样的节奏，不自觉地又想哭又在嗯嗯啊啊的叫。只是她忘了这是在自己的房间，声音太大的话是会被隔壁的人听到的。

郑在玹仿佛爱上了黄仁珺这种反应，动作没有温柔过，一次又一次都插得很深。

黄仁珺的身体泛起动情的红色来，眼神像是醉了般的迷离，口中吐出些不成句的字眼，更迎合了郑在玹蹂躏的欲望。

两个人做了很久，声音完全不克制，隔壁的李帝努甚至气的想把枕头丢到墙上。

黄仁珺就这么好操吗？

李帝努当然知道郑在玹是明摆着让他听的，这种宣布主权的行为又幼稚又可笑，简直不像是他认识的爸能做出来的。不过这种李帝努听起来好笑，但实际感受起来又只能发无名火的行为对他真的很受用。黄仁珺在那头叫了多久，李帝努手上套动自己的动作就坚持了有多久。

他想到那天黄仁俊穿着黑色的裙子坐在桌旁，裸露出来的一截锁骨，还有随风扬起来的裙摆下，藏着的没被阳光照射到的白白细细的大腿。

那头声音好像终于有了转小的迹象，李帝努这头还没有最终泄出来，耳朵贴到了墙边，隐隐听到黄仁珺刻意压低了声音的惊呼。

“你没有带套吗？”

操。李帝努骂了一句。

手心里一片腥白。


End file.
